


Unmade [Fanmix]

by red_b_rackham



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Music, Pretty things, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix for Clint Barton & Natasha Romanoff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unmade [Fanmix]

**Author's Note:**

> I've been compiling these for a while, and I'm really proud of how this fanmix turned out. The songs to me are just _so_ THEM! I posted some lyric bits for each song below, but pretty well every line from every song fits _so well_ \- those are just my fav ones.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this mix as much as I do! :D

 

  
   

 

[ [listen (8tracks)](http://8tracks.com/redbessrackham87/unmade) ]

Track Listing & Lyric Bits

1\. **hearts a mess (joe hardy 3AM remix)** // gotye  & joe hardy

_your hearts a mess / you won't admit to it_  
_your hearts a mess / it makes no sense_  
_your hearts a mess but i'm desperate to connect_

2\. **the high road** // three days grace

_there’s times i stayed alive for you_  
_there’s times i would’ve died for you_

_i’ll do whatever it takes_  
_to be the mistake you can’t live without_

3\. **hardest of hearts** // florence + the machine

 _there is love in your body but you can't get it out_  
_it gets stuck in your head, won't come out of your mouth_  
_sticks to your tongue and shows on your face_  
  
4\. **kettering** // the antlers

_i wish that i had known in that first minute we met, the unpayable debt that i owed you_  
  
_you said you hated my tone, it made you feel so alone, and so you told me i ought to be leaving_

_and i didn't believe them when they told me that there was no saving you_  
  
5\. **if i didn’t know better** // the civil wars

 _oh, you might as well be the devil_  
_oh, keeping me out past three_  
_oh, you're the one with that apple / so baby you can't blame me_  
  
6\. **an audience with the pope** // elbow

 _i have an audience with the pope_  
_and i'm saving the world at eight_  
_but if she says she needs me, she says she needs me_  
_everybody's going to have to wait_  
  
7\. **too late for dancing** // shapes  & sizes

 _and it's too late for dancing, too early to rise_  
_please lay me down and cover my eyes_  
  
8\. **save yourself** // hiatus

 _playing soft against your skin_  
_like the shadows on the wall_  
  
9\. **she’s long gone** // the black keys

 _and she's not made like those other girls_  
_her lashes flap and they smack men back_  
_like springs they bounce off of her curls_  
  
10\. **hearts a mess (radio edit)** // gotye

_let me in / where only your thoughts have been_  
_let me occupy your mind / as you do mine_

_you have lost (too much love)_  
_to fear, doubt and distrust (it's not enough)_  
_you just threw away the key / to your heart_  
  
11\. **before my time (chasing ice)** // scarlett johansson, j. ralph  & joshua bell

_if i should run ten thousand miles home_  
_would you be there?_  
  
_but i don't wanna die alone i don't wanna die alone_

**Author's Note:**

> I took the download link off since it is perpetually not working, but if you'd like download, just drop me a comment and I'll get you a fresh link.
> 
> Thanks for looking and listening!


End file.
